


【甜奶/ 柴哈 】罗马爱欲编年史

by Lilian (crilly11)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Greek Myths Origins, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crilly11/pseuds/Lilian
Summary: The Roman Chronicle Of Eros注：本文依照古罗马三命名法为柴哈命名♀Augustus•Antonus•Yun  奥古斯都•安东尼•昀♂ Publius•Aelius•Yuan     普布利乌斯•埃利乌斯•源罗马迷恋美少年的男風確系一脉传承自古希腊風俗。
Relationships: 柴哈 - Relationship, 甜奶 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	【甜奶/ 柴哈 】罗马爱欲编年史

【你是原罪，你是欲望本身不可求】

信使的御信甫一送到，昀小将军就翻身跨上战马朝罗马的皇都内赶。哒哒的马蹄声响彻在弯曲绵长的鹅卵石小路上，独属于拜占庭帝国的蓝白石砌建筑不断地在身后倒退。

这一仗打得漂亮，作为罗马帝国战无不胜的奥古斯都将军世家后裔，昀小将军青出于蓝，只稍费了些力气就将君士坦丁堡攻下。他正打算跟军士们在庆功宴上放肆痛饮欢庆，就收到了元老院传来的诏令，让他立即启程回到罗马国都。

其实本不必这么急迫，皇都内没了昀将军一个主力战将，其他的将领也都个个骁勇善战，以一敌十，就更别提皇军护卫队的威风勇猛了。可这毕竟是皇帝亲笔御信，就算昀将军再想跟军中将士们豪饮作乐，也得披星戴月往回赶。

而当今的君主就喜欢看到他这副听话的样子，昀小将军知道的。

从雅典往罗马城内赶，路程说短不短，说长不长。等昀将军策着日行千里的战马回到皇都境内，已是天光大亮，正好再过个把时辰便是元老院议事厅的聚政时间。昀将军褪下沐血战袍和披风，简单地沐浴了一下，套上纯白的丝绸外袍便急急地赶去觐见皇帝。

果然，他前脚才刚踏进罗马万神殿，就看到上议院和下议院的执政官和议员们早已乌泱泱一片聚集在神殿中央，谈笑之声不绝于耳，直到哈德良皇帝缓慢落座於皇座之上，众人的笑骂声才渐渐沉寂下去。

“恭喜你，奥古斯都家的小将军。听说这一仗，你攻城的速度又破了记录，实在是后生可畏。”

皇座上威严庄重的王君甫一开口便向昀小将军道喜，碧蓝的眼眸高高在上地望向他，是赞许也是睥睨。于是昀将军只微微颔首道：“谢陛下赞赏，这不过是尽奥古斯都家族一向的本分罢了。”

“安东尼，你也不小了，身边没个伴侣也说不过去。怎么，我罗马帝国全境之内，竟没有一个贵族子弟能入你青眼了?”

昀小将军就知道，下一秒，这位战功同样赫赫的哈德良王君就又要提起令他不快的事情。奥古斯都家族世代皆为护国名将，几乎战无不利的声名早已令周边敌国闻风丧胆，而高坐王位的罗马皇帝又怎能不在心中有所忌惮。深知笼络人心重要性的国君早在昀小将军17岁时就不断给他物色各种风华正茂的适龄少年往他的将军府上送，但最后不是被昀小将军劝回就是被他撮合给身边的各个好友，总之，这些人比花娇的贵族俊美少年们昀小将军愣是一个都没有碰。反倒是昀将军只身行走在街上时常常会被身强力壮的成年角斗士拦住，意欲当街抱人回家图谋不轨，可也都被昀小将军一一打得落荒而逃。久而久之，连过来搭讪昀将军的人都几乎鲜见了。

其实倒也不是昀将军不喜男色，对他来说，只要心里乐意，是男是女都没有差别。只是哈德良挑来的那些少年，虽是表面乖顺，眼底终究讨好的意味太重，也都各有各的任性倔强，可昀将军自己也是个不好糊弄的主儿，加之他一向不喜欢强迫人，倒不如遣散了他们，令少年们各去再找寻新的心中欢喜。

想到这里，昀小将军只能扯着嘴角露出一个堪称谦和的笑容：“陛下日夜操劳政务，还要来体恤臣下枕边缺人，实在令臣感动不已。只是臣下年纪尚小，过几年再说，也来得及。”

“24已经不小了。”哈德良打断他，一脸恨铁不成钢地说：“安东尼，你知道外头的人如何在背后议论你？堂堂望族良将，竟然24岁了还没有找到美少年侍傍身侧，是不是身有隐疾？！”

“臣下绝对没有隐疾！不然您大可让军医前来检查检查！”昀小将军故作无辜地抬起头来，一脸天真无邪的模样叫哈德良窝火。

“安东尼，不管怎么说，今天你必然要在大殿之上从我皇家子弟之内挑出一人常伴身侧！莫教外人嚼尽舌根说我薄待了你！”哈德良皇帝击节敲着皇座，似是动了圣怒。

其实老皇帝来这一出昀将军倒也并不惊奇，男子间相互爱恋的传统原本就是罗马贵族之间才能享有的待遇，况且只有选取皇家子弟，昀小将军才算是站在哈德良一边的人，才能教皇帝安心。

可昀小将军也不是盲目屈从的个性，正所谓兵来将挡，水来土掩，昀将军灿然一笑，就把手指向了站在哈德良身边的执政长官，“承蒙陛下厚爱，那我愿与普利乌斯长官共结爱侣。”

此话一出，众人皆是倒吸一口凉气：普利乌斯时年十九岁，是哈德良最为得意的养子，也是未来的储君。先不说安东尼•昀将军作出如此选择是不是狼子野心，如若哈德良不允，那便是教罗马帝王失了君威，以后再不能对昀小将军私事指手划脚。

昀小将军自是心中如意算盘打得响，他好整以暇地抱起双臂等着哈德良反对，却不料一个清亮的声音在殿中响起：

“我愿意与安东尼将军结成爱侣！”

说话的人正是哈德良年轻英俊的养子，罗马帝国未来的储君——普布利乌斯•源。未等自己的父皇出言阻止，这位年纪尚轻的皇储又璨然一笑，望向殿前一脸震惊的小将军：

“我知安东尼将军常年在外为国征战，出生入死不辞辛劳。身为执政长官肩负帝国未来的希望，相信将军一定可以教会我许多格斗与体育竞技的技能。”

少年说得诚恳，又笑得比太阳灿烂，一下就仿佛日光晃了安东尼•昀的眼，他望着面前这个干净又沉稳的少年执政长官微微出神，一边在心里暗骂自己色迷心窍居然在光天化日之下强抢良家少男，一边又悄悄地红了耳朵尖。

这番可爱的景象落入少年眼里，只教他手掌发痒，想上前拥抱一下这个狐狸般聪慧迷人的小将军；奈何神殿威严，罗马君主在皇座上仍不发声，少年只得不满地瞥了一眼自己的父王。

哈德良气黑了一张脸，自己千辛万苦养大的小狼崽竟然被人当众给抢了，这感觉就像自己的皇冠被人觊觎一样地不舒服。

不过君无戏言，现下这情况分明是两情相悦，他也只能沉声开口：“安东尼将军不愧是好眼光好胆色，如此一来，接下去的几年，爱子就交给你培养了！”

“谢陛下厚爱，臣定当鞠躬尽瘁，尽全力辅佐执政长官 ！”安东尼•昀一脸的心虚不已，赶忙郑重承诺了下来。

早朝之后，安东尼•昀忸忸怩怩地朝少年走去，他颇不好意思地朝这位天之骄子笑了笑：“你别误会，我跟众议院那些勾心斗角、没安好心的人可不是一伙的。殿下可随我回府，我必尽心辅佐殿下护国之事。”

少年执政长官看着小将军羞红的脸，只温和说道：“不必着急，我需要回所住的后殿收拾些衣物，将军可随我一同前往。”

说完，少年便不再看男人，自行往西神殿走了。昀小将军一愣，只得认命乖乖跟上。所幸西神殿并不远，两人的脚程很快便走到了。

少年执政长官的神殿内金碧辉煌，有着不输哈德良行宫的奢靡豪华。只是昀将军万万没有想到，少年的内殿就有一个细雕玉琢的大浴池，玫瑰花瓣在温泉池水里散逸出淡淡香气，水雾氤氲为少年的行宫蒙上了一层暧昧的底色。

浴池的水雾让房间的温度升高，令刚沐浴完就上了早朝的昀小将军有些不适，他扯宽了领口，丝质白袍顿时下滑至胸口以下，他那对异于寻常男子的丰满胸脯顿时裸露在少年面前，令对方饱览了男人两颗乳粒将露未露的胸前风光。

西神殿的大理石光滑如明镜，在穹顶立着火把的水晶灯盏照射下，能清晰地反射出年轻男人衣摆微动间光滑洁白的大腿。顺着地面砖石的反光，昀小将军腿间的风情也一览无余，仿佛能看到他穿了丝绸内裤，又仿佛他什么都没穿，教人想要一探究竟。

少年执政长官是这么想的，事实上他也这么做了。他快步上前单手制住男人的双手，把那双纤细得过分、不像常年握戟杀伐的手掌固定在男人自己的头顶，另一只手立刻霸道地探入男人的股间，沿着他的股缝摸上他的阴茎，细细地抚摸了起来，感觉到男人紧张地想夹紧双腿，少年立刻惩罚性地握紧了他的阴茎用力撸动起来，迫使他分开双腿，令男人袍子底下的靡丽风光只为他一人洞开。

“你平时都不穿内裤？”少年执政长官危险地眯了眯眼睛，不满地重重揉捏着男人的性器，又将他前端泌出的淫液一点点涂满他的腿根。

已经又爽又怕的昀小将军奋力挣动着，在发现少年力气竟然出奇地大，让他怎么都挣脱不开时，更是慌张地夹紧了双腿：“不是........我今天赶着上朝........ 你要干什么....你放开我！”

男人的反抗与挣扎当然只是徒劳，少年加快了手里撸动的速度，将男人不停吐露爱液的阴茎牢牢掌握在手里，又过分地把他推倒在浴池旁的大床上，不由分说地沾了腿间的清液就把两根手指刺入男人的后穴，指节屈张着给昀小将军扩张起来。

“将军急什么，不是说好了会好好辅佐我。今天才刚刚开始呢。”少年看着身下被他欺负得已经眼眶泛红、眼里水波盈盈的男人，恶劣地一笑，舔着虎牙咬上了男人的颈侧，仿佛猛虎紧紧咬住他的猎物不放。

男人这时已经被体内抽插不停的手指捣弄得渐渐有些不清醒，那又酥又麻的感觉带出他从未体验过的奇异快感，为了掩饰身体升腾起的异样兴奋感覺，他不得不左右扭动腰肢，殊不知这番情景只叫少年看得下体发硬，恨不能立刻将他吞吃入腹。

而这时忽然挤入的第三根手指仿佛挤压到了昀小将军体内不能言说的一点，小将军身体颤抖了一下，不断地哀叫着让少年不要再动，而少年仿佛听不到一般，手上动作不停地按压着他敏感的一点，感受着穴里的嫩肉疯狂地吮吸邀请他的手指不停深入，一边忍耐着看他在床上不停地跟随自己手指的动作节奏扭着腰臀；他忽然不爽地啃咬着男人的脖子，在那细嫩敏感的颈侧咬出一个个鲜红吻痕，并恶狠狠地说道：

“才摸几下就出了这么多水，你到底跟几个男人玩过？”

然而身下的男人只知道张着一双小鹿般可怜兮兮盈了泪水的眼眸看着少年，屈辱地说不出一句话。

这个反应顿时让专制的少年眼色更暗，他把手从男人的后穴退出来，罔顾还在依依不舍紧吸着他手指的媚肉，单手握住男人的阴茎，几下把他逼到濒临高潮的境地，又刚好在男人的临界点坏心眼地堵住已经大张并开始喷射精液的铃口，残忍地揉弄他颤动的马眼，命令道：“说话！”

“唔......不要..........我没有，我没跟人睡过。”被少年逼迫得已经失去自己意志的昀小将军可怜地哭叫出声，看着少年的眼睛哭喊出实话，哀哀扭动的身躯仿佛急待一个发泄的出口，又仿佛正邀请人来好好地疼爱他。

于是少年总算满意地放开了男人，快速地撸动他的阴茎把他送上了高潮。接着又不由分说地把男人的双腿大分，并架上自己的腰部，趁着他还在高潮的余韵里把自己早就涨痛得不行的粗大性器直接挺入了男人湿润热软的后穴，激烈粗暴地开始脔干起男人来。

直接猛烈的操干让昀小将军张大了嘴却喊不出一点声音，体内正肆虐着他敏感点的那根粗壮肉棒又把他逼上了新的临界点，令他只能沉下腰并把手攀上少年的手臂跟他一起迷失在这场狂风暴雨般的性爱里。

少年执政长官仿佛永远不知餍足，粗长狰狞的性器不知疲倦地鞭挞着小将军的小穴，直把人脔得浑身颤抖不止地哭不出声音来，又转移阵地的将两手覆上他的胸乳，一边揉捏着小将军乳房上的两粒小红果，一边在他耳边一字一顿地警告：从今天开始你只能在我身边辅佐我，不许看别的男人也不许别人碰你！要是你敢违反我的规矩，我会在这床上干死你！”说着，少年把哭得可怜兮兮的男人翻了个身，抬高他的饱满肉臀，又用力耸动腰部，一插到底，把男人钉死在自己的粗长性器上。少年恶狠狠地插到男人肉穴最里，直把初经人事的花穴穴心干到瑟瑟发抖，示弱又讨好地吸紧了那根正在体内教训惩罚它的粗硬阴茎。

少年被这湿软的小穴吸得舒爽，全然不顾身下的小将军怕羞的讨饶：  
“殿下..........殿下可以了.........不要了..............第一次您轻着点...........唔..........啊..........真的不行了..........”

这一声媚过一声的浪叫只让少年恨不得把他真的脔晕在床上，於是直到快午夜，可怜的昀小将军还不得不在少年的床上大张着已经合不拢的双腿，努力保持着清醒，用自己的花穴去吞吃讨好少年的粗长。在他身上不断索取的少年此时是绝对的主宰者，是与男人想象中别无二致的年轻独裁君主，是他的太阳。

安东尼•昀这样想着，忍不住痴迷地注视着少年的双眼，把手攀上他的脖子。而少年亦傲慢地自上而下凝视着他的小将军，双手霸道地圈紧了他的细腰，缓下了挺动的节奏，给予他专制而温柔的回应。

于是不出所料地，第二天连床都下不了的小将军便无法上朝了。一开始少年执政长官还会收敛一点，让他的小昀将军时不时还能出现在众议院的军政会议里，但在越来越多的大臣发现了昀将军时常不经意流露出的那股被脔熟的媚惑气质时，小将军就被少年执政长官以各种各样的理由告假，并锁在自己的西神殿里不分昼夜场合地疼爱，以至于年轻一些的侍女们在路过西神殿寝宫时都会被从里面传出来的淫浪媚叫弄得红了脸，不敢久留地退出去。

年轻的储君也很苦恼，年轻的储君也想尽量做个不耽于色的明君。

可是怎么办，他看着正在自己身下摇摆着腰臀用小穴含着他阴茎重重喘息的昀儿，只属于他一个人的昀儿，想道：如果你是令我堕落的原罪，那我们就一起堕落下去。

宁愿身在有你的地狱，不愿活在没你的天堂。

【ENG】


End file.
